Eclipse
by UzumakiGurl455
Summary: My version of Book 4! When our favourite anti-hero Murtagh manages to break free from Galbatorix's control, will he join the Varden? Will Eragon be able to defeat Galbatorix? My first fanfic, so please R&R! E x A, M x OC, S x T. Rated T to be safe!


**Hi there! Hola, Bonjour, Ohayo! My name is UzumakiGurl455, and this is my first ever fanfiction! Since I suck at anime fanfictions, I thought I'd try my hand at an Inheritance Cycle fanfic instead. I recently read Brisingr and after waiting for it for so long, I was really annoyed when I found out that I would have to wait for a fourth book as well! I know loads of people have done a fanfiction like this before, but as my favourite character is Murtugh, this has more of him in it. He gets hardly any screentime! So...This is basically my version of Book 4, but with a bit more of our favourite anti-hero in it, Murtagh! Oh, and it starts off almost exactly where Brisingr left off.**

**Pairings ~**

**Eragon X Arya**

**Murtagh X OC ~ Mwah ha ha, :P**

**Thorn X Saphira**

**Thats about it! Enjoy the first ever chapter of Eclipse!  
**

"You impudent boy!" Galbatorix growled, gazing with contempt at the twisted body of Murtagh, splayed out on the ground before him. His insane, soulless eyes burned with hatred and madness at the young rider. Murtagh forced himself to his feet, wiping his mouth. It came back dripping with a dark red liquid. Murtagh knew it was blood.

"If the elf and the old dragon were so useless, then why kill them, _master_?" Murtagh hated the word, as it reminded him that he was forever bound to the Empire. "You used me and Thorn to murder them! If you cared so much about them, why didn't you hack them to pieces personally?"

He let out a soundless howl as the king struck him across the face. Something glinted in Galbatorix's eye.

"Ah, I see. You cared about them, no? Poor Murtagh. He didn't want to murder the last hope he had of escaping, seeing as everyone else has abandoned him!"

Hate burned in Murtagh's eyes. "I would never want to beg from the elves! But neither do I want to grovel from the likes of you!"

"You need to learn your place boy!" Galbatorix snarled back. "Where would you be without me? A beggar on the streets, a dog of the Varden? You are mine, Murtagh, son of Morzan! You and your pathetic excuse for a Dragon!"

Murtagh said nothing, rage boiling up inside him. He knew what was coming next.

"One more mistake, boy, and your beast will be dragonmeat for Shruikan! And I will make you watch as he is torn to shreds! Have you got that?"

Murtagh gazed stonily back at him.

"I said, HAVE YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes, Master." he muttered.

"Good boy. Now, leave me."

* * *

_Damn it. Why me_? Murtagh thought, as he walked slowly from Galbatorix's throne room, nose bleeding and face bruised. _Why must I be the one to bear this burden? Damn you Eragon. Next time I see you, I'll make sure you know of my torture… Of course, that is IF I ever see you again…_

After Murtagh's rage had subsided, he walked even more slowly than before, suddenly tired. _Ah, Eragon. If only what you told was true. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I will never escape Galbatorix. _

He hung his head in shame. He had never felt more like dying than he did at the moment. His sole reason for staying alive was Thorn, and the fact that Eragon was still free. Even though he hated the Varden, he secretly hoped that they and Eragon could destroy the King, so then at least then he and Thorn could be free. Of course, it was a hope he kept buried within him.

_Murtagh? _Thorn inquired. _You still there?_

Murtagh smiled slightly. _Just about, Thorn. Just about. How about you? Shruikan clawed your wing pretty bad. Is it healing?_

_Not really, but I'll live. _Thorn's voice was deep and almost sounded like a prince, but in reality he was still only a hatchling. In mind, anyway.

_Don't worry Thorn. _Murtagh said wearily. _I'll heal you when I get back. And…Are you still determined to discuss what Eragon and Saphira said?_

_Of course, young one._

_Ok. Just don't be disappointed. After what Galbatorix said, it will take a miracle to get out of here alive._

_I know. You could hear him from here. Honest._

_Ha._

* * *

Murtagh slowly made his way towards the stables, where the two dragons were kept. To be honest, when he wasn't locked up in the dungeons, he considered it to be his home as well. He grinned as he saw Thorn trying to annoy Shruikan, but to no avail.

_Thorn! _Murtagh mindshouted._ Do you want your wounds healed or not?_

_Oops. Sorry Murtagh. Shruikan was just laying there and..._

_Don't worry._

As Murtagh approched, Thorn raised his head up and looked him in the eye. His face was scratched in several places, and his chest was bruised horribly, tokens from his fight with Oromis and Glaedr. His wing was also bleeding from his reprimand with Shruikan, similar to the one with Galbatorix Murtagh had to endure. Murtagh walked up to him silently, and examined his wounds. After a couple of minutes, Murtagh drew back.

_I can heal the outside of the wound with my own strength, but i'm afraid you will have to heal and put up with the rest. We don't want to exhuast any more Eldunari._

_I understand._

The next few minutes for Murtagh were taken up with healing Thorn's wing. The red dragon growled as new skin grew over the torn flesh, and Murtagh had to struggle to keep him down. When he was finished, he collasped to the ground, drained of most of his energy. Thorn snorted.

_It itches like hell._

Despite himself, Murtagh had to laugh at the blunt reply. _Of course it will, you fool._

_I know! When we break free, we can invent a healing spell that doesn't make your wounds itch!_

_You can't be serious, right?_

_Why wouldn't I be? _Thorn looked at Murtagh, hurt. _Lighten up a bit!_

Murtagh smiled. _Well, it wouldn't be a bad idea. You happy?_

_Yes. Now, are we going to mess around all day or are we going to discuss what Eragon said?_

_Ah. Well. Thorn..._

Thorn stretched his neck and looked Murtagh straight in the eye. _I saw it in Eragon's eyes. He wasn't lying! And even a fool's hope is better than no hope at all!_

Stung, Murtagh lowed his head. _We've been let down so much before. And face it Thorn, no one cares about us. No one did. Even Eragon hates us now. Thats the only thing I saw in his eyes._

_I am a Dragon, and you are my Rider. Have you forgotten all the stories that people tell about Dragon Riders, all the stories that keep hope alive in the world?_

_Everyone that TOLD them are dead already Thorn_. Murtagh snorted.

_And where are you in these stories, Murtagh?_

_Huh?_

_Are you going to be known as the hero of the Varden, the one that outshone Eragon, the one that was captured by Galbatorix - and survived? Or are you forever going to be condemmed as traitor, oath - breaker, and the one that could never escape evil?!_

"Oh, and will these stories mention that I slayed Oromis? Killed Glaedr? Murdered the Dwarf King? Betrayed my own brother?" Murtagh yelled at Thorn. "I'm sick of people trying to make me out as something i'm not! I'm Morzan's son. Nothing can ever change that one SIMPLE fact, the one and only reason why everyone hated me in the first place! If they couldn't accept me then, there's no way in hell that they will accept me now!"

_You are forgetting one thing. Well, maybe two actually._

_What? _Murtagh snapped.

_Those deeds are mine as well. And it's true about your name being Murtagh Morzansson. But...You are not Morzan._

_Oh, really? I know that already._

_Then look deep inside yourself, Murtagh. Look at what you are becoming. Yes, you are Morzan's son. But why must that influence who YOU are?_

Murtagh groaned. _Stop speaking in riddles!_

_Just do it, idiot!_

So Murtagh thought. He thought harder than he had ever done in his life, if only to please Thorn. _Why must Morzan's name influence who I am? Of course it must, you idiot Thorn! People look at me and think, "That's Murtagh Morzansson. His Father helped Galbatorix rise to power. Don't go near him, he's the child of a monster!" People judge me because of Morzan! Just because of my Father. Always because of my Father! I carry his blade, my only inheritance. Surely that means fate has fortold that I will be the same as him?!_

_It doesn't. _Eragon's voice echoed. _Who you are isn't cast in iron Murtagh! If you and Thorn can change something about yourselves, your oaths will no longer bind you, and Galbatorix will lose his hold on you! _

_But how? Blast it Eragon! How can I? _Murtagh thought desperately. _Morzan is my father! Nothing, or no one can change that!_

_And why should you care about that? Of course people are going to judge you because of Morzan! It's only natural that people would do that! It's YOUR job to prove them wrong!_

Murtagh stopped in midthought. His swordmaster, Tonac's words spiralled through his head. _If you repeat Morzan's deeds, then everyone will know you as Morzan's son. But if you do good, then people won't care that your Father was evil! People that cling to such a petty hate are no better than dirt anyway. If you fail, try again. Cast away the chains that Morzan's name has given you! Stop hating the world, because if you do, it will hate you back. Just let go of your hate for EVERYTHING, Murtagh!_

_You're right, Master._

At that moment Murtagh felt something change deep within him. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. His expression was one of shock and terror.

_Murtagh! _Thorn shouted, looking quickly at Shruikan, checking he was still fast asleep.

Murtagh shut his eyes, drowning out the world, blocking his thoughts even from Thorn.

_My true name..._

**Well, what do you think about that? Murtagh changed his true name! I'm sorry if this story is developing a bit fast, but the next couple of chapters will be slower, from Eragon's POV. I'll update within the next few days. If I get reviews i'll be faster! *hint hint***

**Oooh, and I wrote over 2000 words as well! Amazing! For me, that is.**


End file.
